User talk:Matthaus101
Blue's Clues Videos vs. Nick Jr. Compilation Videos and Premire Episode Name I know that some Blue's Clues and Blue's Room episodes are included in several non-Blues Clues videos and DVDs. Shoul they be included in the Blue's Clues video list, on a different list, or even included at all? Also, the premire episode is currently listed as "Snack Time", but I found online the VHS of the video that pronounces it as "Snacktime". Which of these names is the correct one? Matthaus101 (talk) 18:05, August 21, 2018 (UTC) List of Snail's Hiding Places Can you add more lines for List of Snail's Hiding Places Lliam5024(talk) Can you add mores for List of Snail's Hiding Places for Seasons 4 and 5 Lliam5024(talk) I'll look up the episodes and add the information. Matthaus101 (talk) 03:32, December 26, 2018 (UTC) How do I add content cells in one content cell. Lliam5024 (talk) 10:00 January 24, 2019 (UTC) Add rows above or below (preferably below) the content row, then merge the cells in the 1st column. Matthaus101 (talk) 17:58, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Snail's Hiding Places What are some of Snail's hiding places in seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, & 6? Lliam5024 (talk) I'm looking up some of Snail's hiding places right now, but here's a few I've found so far. More will be posted here later. * * * * *Prehistoric Blue **Behind the left side of the tree with a daffodil and a daisy between its central and right roots when Steve went over to see the dinosaur footprints. **Behind the left side of the sign post in the Dinosaur Diorama that leads back to the living room when Steve skidooed into the Dinosaur Diorama. **Behind the left side of the toy chest when Steve skidooed out of the Dinosaur Diorama. * * Matthaus101 (talk) 05:01, January 26, 2019 (UTC) What are some Snail's hiding places in Blue's Story Time, Blue's Favorite Song, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What is Blue Afraid of?, Blue's News, Steve Gets the Sniffles, What Does Blue Want to Build, Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try, What Does Blue Want to Make Our of Recycled Things?, Math, Blue's Birthday, What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, The Lost Episode, Blue's Sad Day, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Blue is Frustrated, What Is Blue Trying to Do?, Mechanics, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, Art Appreciation, Weight and Balance, What's That Sound, Animal Behavior!, Blue's Big Pajama Party, Draw Along With Blue, Hide and Seek, Thankful, Pool Party, Anatomy, Signs, Nature, Geography, Occupations, Blue's Big Mystery, Periwinkle Misses His Friends, & Blue's Big Musical? Lliam5024 (talk) January 27, 2019 (UTC) Numbers Small numbers (preferably up to ten) should be in word form. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 18:22, January 26, 2019 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places What are some Snail's hiding places in Blue's Story Time, Blue's Favorite Song, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What is Blue Afraid of?, Blue's News, Steve Gets the Sniffles, What Does Blue Want to Build, Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try, What Does Blue Want to Make Our of Recycled Things?, Math, Blue's Birthday, What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, The Lost Episode, Blue's Sad Day, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Blue is Frustrated, What Is Blue Trying to Do?, Mechanics, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, Art Appreciation, Weight and Balance, What's That Sound, Animal Behavior!, Blue's Big Pajama Party, Draw Along With Blue, Hide and Seek, Thankful, Pool Party, Anatomy, Signs, Nature, Geography, Occupations, Blue's Big Mystery, Periwinkle Misses His Friends, & Blue's Big Musical? Lliam5024 (talk) January 27, 2019 8:08 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places Can you help me with more of snail's hiding places? Lliam5024 (talk) January 29, 2019 8:08 (UTC) On it. Matthaus101 (talk) 02:12, January 30, 2019 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places What are some Snail's Hiding Places in: Blue's Story Time, Blue's Favorite Song, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What is Blue Afraid of?, Blue's News, and Steve Gets the Sniffles. Lliam5024 (talk) February 12, 2019 7:18 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places Can you help me with more of Snail's Hiding Places in List of Snail's Hiding Places? Lliam5024 (talk) February 20, 2019 8:01 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places Can you help me with more of Snail's Hiding Places in List of Snail's Hiding Places? Lliam5024 (talk) February 22, 2019 2:18 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places Can you help me with more of Snail's Hiding Places in List of Snail's Hiding Places? Lliam5024 (talk) February 25, 2019 8:03 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places Can you help me with more of Snail's Hiding Places in List of Snail's Hiding Places? Lliam5024 (talk) February 26, 2019 7:41 (UTC) More of Snail's Hiding Places Can you help me with more of Snail's Hiding Places in List of Snail's Hiding Places? Lliam5024 (talk) February 27, 2019 7:54 (UTC)